I'm NOT the girl
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Cody is NOT the girl in this relationship! Even though he's the only one who seems to think so. NoCo


Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"I am not!" Cody slammed the door shut as he stomped off in the hallway causing many others to open the doors to their rooms to see what was going on.

"Dude!" Tyler asked "What's going on?"

"Nothing" Cody pouted and walked away "I don't want to talk about it"

"C'mon Cody" Gwen told him "Let's talk about it"

"I just said I don't wanna" Cody told her as he kept walking only to have Gwen follow

"Fine" Gwen smirked "I'll just walk beside you and I'll talk to you"

"Urg!" Cody sighed "Whatever" and he kept walking only to have Gwen following him all the way down to the pool where he sat in a pool chair.

"So, Do you wanna talk to me about it now?" Gwen asked "I have all day"

"No" Cody told her "Go away!"

"Cody, I just want to help" Gwen told him "Please? Tell me what's wrong?"

"No" Cody told her "You'll laugh"

"No, I wont" Gwen assured him "So, Will you tell me?"

"Alright, Fine" Cody sighed "Noah and I had a fight"

"Oh, I'm sorry Cody!" Gwen told him "What happened?"

"Ohhhhh was it a fight about sex?" Izzy randomly jumped out and asked "You should let me watch"

"Izzy!" Cody and Gwen both yelled

"What?" Izzy asked "I asked him and Noah if I could watch and they just walked away so I assumed they were thinking about it"

"Nobody ever agreed to that Izzy" Cody told her "In fact we think your creepy"

"Well I think both of you are hot together" Izzy told him

"IZZY!" Gwen yelled at her "Go away! I want to know what the fight was about"

"Well I definately don't want to talk about it with Izzy being here" Cody told them

"JUST TELL ME!" Gwen yelled "C'mon Cody! I won't laugh and Izzy will shut up if you just tell us"

"Alright, Fine" Cody started to tell them "Noah and I were in my room and we were talking and then all of-"

"Cody, Sweetie your not still obsessing over that are you?" Noah inturupted as he sat down beside him "Has he been complaining about it all day?"

"No!" Cody told him "I was just about to tell them for the first time because they kept asking me!" Cody defended himself

"You guys can go now" Noah assured them "I'll take over from here" Noah smirked

"No, You won't" Cody told him "I'm mad at you!"

"So, Do we stay or not?" Gwen asked anyone who would answer "I feel so lost right now!"

"Stay!" Cody assured them "I need someone to talk to who apparently thinks I'm equal"

"I never said otherwise" Noah assured them "Ladies, Cody is cranky today so pay no mind to him"

"Seriously?" Cody asked "I can answer for myself!"

"Actions speak louder then words" Noah told him "Now if your going to act like this maybe you should go away from people"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Cody yelled causing everyone outside to look at him "Besides I have short hair..."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gwen asked confused

"Nothing" Cody sulked "Forget it"

"He didn't tell you?" Noah smirked and looked at Cody "He's mad because I told him that he is the girl in our relationship"

"I AM NOT THE GIRL!" Cody yelled and Gwen and Izzy along with everyone else outside laughed

"Whatever you say, Babe" Noah told him "Fact of the matter is you are the girl and you can ask anyone"

"You guys don't think I'm the girl do you?" Cody asked still sulking

"Duh!" Gwen told him "Noah is obviously the guy"

"  
Seriously" Izzy agreed "You shoulden't even be having this arguement! you should be making out!"

"I'm not the girl..." Cody still pouted "I do guy things!"

"When you go out to eat who pays?" Gwen asked

"Me" Noah smirked at Cody "Same goes for when we go to the movies"

"She was asking me!" Cody told him "Don't inturupt!"

"Nagging..." Izzy said "Sign that you are in fact the girl"

"When you have sleepovers who makes the bed?" Gwen asked

"Me" Cody told her "But that doesn't mean anything! I just like making the bed..."

"What about when you eat in?" Gwen asked "Who cleans up?"

"Me" Cody admitted "But that's only because Noah is to lazy to do it"

"Total sign that he's the man" Bridgette said as she walked up to the group "I hear ya though...Geoff is the same way"

"why the hell is everyone in this conversation?" Cody asked "I'm telling you I'm not the girl"

"You must be the girl..." Zeke said walking by "Girls scream alot and are pretty dumb and both describe you"

everyone glared at Zeke and Duncan started beating him with a bat

"Besides" Bridgette told him "It's better to be the girl! I mean...Men are lazy and messy and they don't notice anything you do"

"Noah notices things I do" Cody told them "Right? Like when I changed to a new shampoo!"

"Did you?" Noah asked as he looked up from a random book "Sorry, I didn't"

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" Cody demanded

"Nope, Sorry babe I really diden't notice" Noah admitted "Does it matter what shampoo you use?"

"Well yeah!" Cody told him "It's nice to know that you smell good"

"Honey, It dosen't matter to me what you smell like" Noah told him "As long as you shower"

"See?" Gwen told him "That's something only a boy would tell you"

"But he's still gay" Izzy told him "So make out with Noah"

"You guys are all annoying me! I want you all to go away!" Cody told them as they all walked away

"Lemme know how it goes" Gwen told Cody

"Remember Cody!" Izzy said as she took off "Girls can wear pretty panties!"

"That got me nowhere" Cody mumbled as Noah smirked and laughed "Shut up!"

"I find it amusing that you spent all day doing this" Noah admitted

"I don't" Cody told him "And I'm still mad at you!"

"For what?" Noah asked "Being the man?"

"Yes!" Cody yelled "I'm not the girl and I don't wanna be..."

"Well I want you to be the girl" Noah told him "So the girl you shall be"

"Why do you want me to be the girl?" Cody whined

"Because" Noah told him "Izzy's right"

"Just because Izzy says I'm the girl dosen't mean it's true!" Cody told him

"Not that" Noah told him "Girls get to wear panties and I do believe you would look good in them"

"I..Uh...Still don't want to be the girl" Cody said with a blush

"You would look way better then me in them" Noah told him "As the man I suppose I would have to buy you some and I like lace"

Cody thought about this for a minute and then had a thought in his head that caused a smirk to appear on his face

"Okay" Cody agreed "I'll be the girl"


End file.
